


How Sam almost has his heart broken

by ChibiBreeby



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But nothing too crazy..., Fluff, Going to put this as Teen because of a minor injury, M/M, Unrequited Love, What are Tags?, but a cute dork, sam is a dork, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the author can't think of a decent title without it spoiling the story. </p>
<p>When Sam goes to visit his favorite farmer with the intent of confessing, he stumbles upon a heartwarming scene that leaves him feeling quite ridiculous, but is it really how it looks?</p>
<p>Please tell me how it is, kinda worked hard on this and I'm hoping you all like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sam almost has his heart broken

Sam gripped the colorful bouquet in his slightly shaking hands. He felt completely embarrassed when Pierre hadgiven him a surprised but playful smirk on his face as Sam payed for the flower arrangement. He didn’t think that he’d be doing this, but the object of his affections appeared to be completely unaware of his feelings, even with an almost obvious joke that Abigail had made. Despite his original embarrassed anger towards her, Sebastian had defended her by saying she made a valid point; if he wanted to get his relationship to go farther with Reagan, he’d have to do it himself. So here he was, walking towards the large farm that Reagan had inherited, giving himself a pep talk to help his nerves.

Getting closer, he could see Reagan, bent slightly backwards as he laughed at something. His clothes were covered in dirt and hay, as were his hands. Sam watched as Reagan calmed down enough to wipe his forehead off, shaking his head, causing his dyed green hair to get even messier, watched as he leaned over and grabbed hold of the other boy on the farm in a tight hug…

Wait....

Who was that?

Sam stopped short as he realized that Reagan was not alone on his farm as he normally was. The other boy shook for a moment, then returned the hug that Reagan had gave, and Sam felt his heart completely sink as his brain processed what he was witnessing right in front of him. 

“-am? Sam!” Snapping out of his shock, Sam jumped as he heard his name. Reagan had his hand raised in a slight wave, but stopped as he gave him a confused look. Not wanting to face the inevitable, Sam turned and ran off, ignoring the shouts coming from Reagan in the background.

‘No wonder he wasn’t aware of my crush, he already has someone!’ Sam thought ruefully, having slowed his pace down until he came to a complete halt. Looking down at the bouquet he had been holding, having been crushed in his hands, he scoffed and threw it into the bushes. So much for confessing!

Sam pressed his hands into his face and let out a groan. He felt so stupid! He should have never listened to Sebastian or Abigail and bought a bouquet, or let himself get carried away like this, he should have known it was too good to be true.

“Sam!” Sam jumped as a hand clamped down on his shoulder, and he was spun around to face Reagan. “Sam, yoba’s sake you run fast.” Reagan panted. After a pause to catch his breath, Reagan began again. “Are you alright?”

Sam tore his shoulder away after the initial shock wore off. “Yeah, I’m fine man.”

“You don’t look fine. What the heck happened? You looked completely spooked when you were at the farm! Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I told you I’m good. Forget that it happened.” Sam said, shuffling his feet. Shit, why did Reagan have to follow him? “Sorry I intruded.” He mumbled.

“Intruded? What are you talking about? Sam, dude you know you’re welcome to my place. Seriously what’s up, this isn’t like you.”

“I told you, forget it. Don’t you have company?” Sam practically spat out the last word, and Reagan relaxed a little.

“Oh, you mean Ryan? He should be fine. Actually I was hoping I could introduce you two. See, he’s my-” A sudden crash was heard, and both boys jumped at the sound. Reagan turned back to the direction of the farm, where the noise had originated.

“Oh no...RYAN?!” Reagan broke off into a sprint, and Sam followed right behind him. When the two reached the farm, nothing seemed out of place at first. “Ryan?! Ryan where are you?!” Reagan shouted, and Sam looked around, then he noticed it. 

“Reagan, look.” He pointed to the direction of the chicken coup. A tree had fallen over and crashed into the roof. The door, broken in half, was wide open and hanging off it’s hinges. 

“No...NO RYAN!!” Reagan ran over to the coup, and looked into the wrecked coup. “RYAN!” Reagan rushed into the coup and Sam ran over to join him. Inside, Reagan was pulling a beam off of an unconscious Ryan’s leg. “Ryan? Say something Ryan!” Reagan begged, on the verge of hysterics. Ryan coughed, and groaned, and leaned up slightly.

“It…I...chick…” and then, softly, the peeping began. Under Ryan was a tiny chick, and it began to peep now that it was free. It leapt out from under it’s savior, and ran out of its destroyed home to join its family. Sam watched as the little chick ran past him, and looked back over at Reagan, who was trying to help Ryan to his feet. 

“I’ll- I’ll go get Doctor Harvey!” Sam said and ran off to go get the town doctor. Once Sam got there and explained the situation to Harvey, Harvey grabbed his medical bag, they rushed back towards the farm, meeting Reagan and Ryan halfway, Reagan carrying Ryan in his arms, who was groaning in pain. After giving Ryan a quick look over, Harvey ushered the three back to his clinic.

While Harvey looked over Ryan in his office, Sam waited with an anxious Reagan. “I should have never left him alone on the farm. Yoba what was I thinking?” Reagan said, pacing back and forth.

“Reagan he’ll be alright, Harvey’s a great doc, he’ll fix Ryan right up.”   
“That’s just it! This shouldn’t have happened, I shouldn’t have left him behind! What if a coyote or something showed up, what if that tree had actually hit him, or-!”

“Reagan, calm down! That didn’t happen! Ryan is okay!” Sam grabbed Reagan and stopped him, giving him a hard stare. “You need to relax; Ryan is going to be okay. There are no coyotes in Stardew Valley, and no more trees are going to fall any time soon.” Sam said, and Reagan sighed, having calmed down considerably. 

“You’re right, I’m just worried Sam.” Reagan stated, his voice low. He leaned against the wall and ran his hands through his hair. Sam frowned. He had never seen Reagan upset before, let alone so distraught like this. It didn’t suit the practical joker that he had come to know and love at all. Sam shuffled awkwardly and leaned against the wall.

“...you really care about him, huh?”

“Of course I do. Yoba, if anything happened to Ryan, I’d just die.”

Sam felt his heart ache even more, and he leaned back against the wall. He knew he had lost any chances with Reagan the second Ryan had started talking about him, but this confession just now hit him like a ton of bricks, the reality sinking in. The two boys remained like that for a little bit, until the door to Harvey’s office opened. Both of them jumped up. Harvey looked into the waiting room.

“Reagan?”

“Doctor Harvey, is Ryan alright?” 

“He’s doing just fine. He’s quite lucky, the beam didn’t break anything, but he’s going to need to keep his leg in a splint. He also has a slight concussion, but nothing too serious. He should be fine by tomorrow.” Harvey said. Reagan practically fell over he was so filled with relief.

“When can I see him?”

“How about now?” A new voice said, and Harvey moved aside to see Ryan walking over awkwardly on crutches, his right leg covered in a splint. 

“Ryan! Should you be walking?” 

“He’s been practicing for the past ten minutes. He’s determined.” Harvey stated, and Ryan hobled over to the trio.

“Really Rea, I’m good.” Ryan said, and gasped when Reagan crushed him into a tight hug. “Reagan! I can’t breathe!” Ryan gasped out, and Reagan pulled away with a sheepish smile. Sam observed from the background, a small smile on his face. At least Reagan was back to normal, and Ryan wasn’t horribly injured. Even if Ryan had taken Reagan from him, he couldn’t hold some stupid grudge, he wasn’t that petty. Besides, if this guy can make Reagan happy, Sam decided he can be happy with that. 

“Hey Sam, can you keep an eye on Ryan while I work out the payment with Harvey?” Reagan asked, and Sam nodded. Ryan suggested they wait outside, wanting some fresh air. Once outside, the two boys stood in silence for a few. 

“Thanks for helping out.” Sam looked over to see Ryan smiling at him. 

“Uh, you’re welcome. I mean, I didn’t really do much.” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You got the doctor, and I heard Reagan’s ridiculous ravings from the back room, you helped him calm down. I think that warrants a thank you.” Ryan said, and Sam shrugged. He couldn’t argue with that. 

“Ah right, I guess I haven’t really introduced myself,” Ryan said, and shifted himself to lean on one crutch, offering his hand to Sam, which he took. “I’m Ryan, Reagan’s half brother, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet...you...wait what?” Sam felt his eyes widen, his brain doing a double take. “Half brother?”

“Yeah, we have different fathers.” Ryan stated. “We grew up in different homes, after our mom left his dad.” He chuckled. “His dad’s kinda a jerk, and our mom didn’t want to raise him with that, but then his dad won complete custody over him, so she couldn’t do anything.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah, but that’s what happens when you’ve got connections. His dad owns a law firm, and he’s got the funds to do things that our mom couldn’t even dream of.”

“At least the two of you are close, despite everything.” Sam gave a puzzled look when Ryan laughed. “Yeah, but this is only recently.” Ryan admitted

“Recently? You guys weren’t close before?”

“Not really, we were always butting heads, he’d drive me up the wall crazy, pulling all kind of stupid shit. Sometimes out aunt would have to put us in separate rooms since we’d get into fights. We had issues with each other, and at one point we weren’t even talking. So then when Aunt Hillary said that Reagan had moved out of his dad’s place and moved onto a farm, I thought she was pulling some weird gag. Then the letters started.” Ryan looked up at the clear, sunny sky. “They were apology letters, saying he was sorry for treating me like crap, and that he wanted to start over. I was shocked really, I didn’t expect any of it, but after a few nudges from my friends, I wrote back, and eventually we started getting that brotherly bond we never had growing up.” Ryan looked at Sam, who had a look of awe on his face. Sam didn’t know anything about Reagan’s home life besides the fact that he was starting over from an unhappy home. 

“I can’t imagine not having a bond with my brother Vincent, he means so much to me.” Sam admitted, the thought of his younger brother hating him was unimaginable. 

“Now that I have that bond with Reagan, I don’t ever want to go back to that.” Ryan said. “Besides starting over, I was happy to hear that he was, well, happy. He was never truly happy at home, so when he said he was happy here, I was glad, and that he had friends too, good friends, real friends that he didn’t have at home, I knew I had to come visit him. I had to see it with my own eyes.” Ryan said. “That’s why I’m here, to see just how he’s doing over here.”

Sam gave a large grin towards Ryan “Have your expectations been met so far of our little valley?”

“Completely. He’s changed for the better, and I couldn’t be any happier for him.” Ryan stated, grinning back, then his expression changed, giving Sam a look the blonde couldn’t quite place. “You know, there is one other reason I came out here.”

“Oh, really? What’s that?”

“In all of the letters that Reagan sent, there was one person that he kept mentioning, and one of the main inspirations for him to write to me, and try to start over.” Sam looked at Ryan with a puzzled look.

“Really? Who was that?” Sam asked, but before Ryan could answer, Reagan came out from Harvey’s clinic, saying a quick thanks before shutting the door. “Sorry I took so long guys,”

“Please don’t tell me you paid a shit ton for this.” Ryan deadpanned, guilt rising in his stomach.

“Actually, Harvey refused to let me pay him a dime, so we worked out an agreement; I told him I was going to give him my best bunch of blueberries every summer until I can save up enough to pay him properly for everything.” Reagan said.

“That sounds like something Harvey would do. When I fell off my skateboard for the first time when I was younger, he patched me up free of charge. He’s a nice guy.” Sam stated.

“I’ll help pay, I was the one who got injured after all.” Ryan began, which Reagan immediately denied, saying he has no need to pay, just get better.

“Well, I don’t know about you two, but my arms are starting to hurt leaning on these crutches.” Ryan said, and that was when they boys decided it was time to head back.  
“You’re welcome to join us Sam, you’ve been a big help, I can make you something to eat or something, although I’m not the best cook…” Reagan said, and Sam shook his head.

“Nah, I should be getting home, you guys need a chance to relax and bond. I’ll come by another day.” Sam said, earning nods from the brothers. After saying their farewells, the boys began to part ways. Sam felt slightly better, having learned quite a bit about his friend, especially now knowing that he might still have a glimmer of a chance.

“Sam!” Sam turned around at the call of his name, looking back to see Ryan giving him a smile.

“Yeah?”

“That’s the answer to your question.” Ryan said, a smirk growing on his face, and then he began to walk away.

“Ryan what the heck?”

“What bro?”

“What did that mean? The answer to what question?” Reagan asked, giving his brother a look. Ryan’s smirk grew wider, and he gave Reagan a knowing look. “He knows what I’m talking about.”

“You sure about that?” Reagan asked, and Ryan looked back again at the blonde, who was now sporting a bright red face.

“Oh yeah, he got it loud and clear.” Ryan said, and then continued to walk away, Reagan following him, questioning him the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who wanted to know, the title I originally wanted to use was "Oh, Brother!" But I think you can see now why that would have spoiled EVERYTHING. XD


End file.
